The Royal Family
by InkBlossoms
Summary: A collection of 200 word stories on the Fire Nation royal family.
1. The Boiling Rock

It was time to check on her prisoners at the Boiling Rock. She had brought Ty Lee and Mai, and of course Mai couldn't go anywhere without her boyfriend. So Zuko came along too, and Azula decided to reunite him with the Kyoshi Warrior. If she remembered correctly, and she was positive she did, Zuko had burned down her village.

It would have been interesting, but she and Ty Lee were visiting some Earth Kingdom warriors that, it seemed, Ty Lee had taken a liking to. Mai had been dragged away by her uncle to discuss family matters, so she left Zuko at the door and told the guard to let him in.

No one really knew what happened in the cell, as no one could hear through the thick iron walls, but Azula thought she saw a salve and roll of bandages in Zuko's pocket. And after her brother's visits, she thought the Kyoshi warrior looked brighter.

She didn't know what Zuko did, but when Azula mentioned that her brother had gone off, far from the prison, and that she shouldn't expect any more visits, a brief look of sadness crossed Suki's face.


	2. A determined brother

When Zuko got his scar, everybody thought Azula was smiling, except for the siblings. No one understood that Azula didn't really hate her brother from birth. She didn't really hate him when he got his scar. In fact, Azula was the one that snuck him glasses of water and medicine while he was recovering. So when she was assigned to hunt her brother down, her stomach twisted.

But when she saw Zuko, he had changed. Of course, Zuzu was always moody, but now he seemed constantly angry. Before he wore fine silk robes. Now he donned scratchy looking pants and a ragged shirt. He used to be arrogant, ignorant of the world at war. Now he was hardened by it. He just wasn't the same.

Though, months later, as he was hit by her lightning, only in moments of madness, when she let herself think, did she realize one thing was the same. From when he was learning firebending, to searching for the avatar, to training him,one quality was constant; his determination.

His determination stayed the same, and with one similarity, many others came, and soon, Azula wasn't sure how different her brother really was.


	3. A perfect sister

Zuko recalled times when he and his sister had fun. When they would feed the turtleducks together. He would recognize the irony in how Azula used to hide in his bed from the lightning outside. He remembered how they once acted like actual siblings. Although Azula had a weird way of showing it, Zuko knew she cared. And he hoped Azula knew he cared, too.

So, when she showed up to hunt the avatar, he wanted to throw himself in front of her, shielding her from attacks. But she was the one attacking. Not only the avatar, but him too. Her forms were perfect. Her eyes were venomous and accurate. And she was attacking him with that accuracy.

Months after their first meeting as enemies, as he jumped in front of her lightning for Katara, he couldn't help wondering what he had done wrong. Why was he throwing himself at his sister's attacks? Why was she aiming lightning at his ally? And why were they fighting each other, trying to burn the other to the ground?

Tears in her eyes, tied to a grate, Zuko realised she wasn't perfect. And thought she shouldn't have to be.


	4. Ozai Likes Tea?

**I'd like to thank ashley martinson (did I spell that right?) for reviewing! While I was avoiding the A/N's, I realised I didn't put a disclaimer. So, I do not own Avatar; the Last Airbender, or any of the characters below. **

"I just don't get why Zuko didn't just take the first boat he saw to escape his dad's craziness," Sokka said to Toph at breakfast.

"Seriously?" Toph asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Sokka asked.

"Well, for one," Toph started, "he his tea tastes great."

"Why is the Fire Nation obsessed with tea? Zuko, and then his parents and uncle. Did Azula also brew tea?" Sokka speculated, though Toph continued, ignoring his question.

"Another reason is that he helped Zuko through some tough times."

"Like what?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Well, he wouldn't really go into much detail, but regardless, Zuko felt really bad for betraying his dad."

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled, "ZUKO FEELS BAD ABOUT BETRAYING HIS DAD?!"

Just as he said that, a confused firelord stepped behind him and asked, "Who gave you that idea?"

"Toph. I asked her about your father-," Sokka was stopped when he noticed Zuko glaring at the earthbender.

"I must have just gotten used to you acting like Iroh's son," Toph blatantly lied. Realization hit Sokka, and he felt embarrassed.

"Worst sister ever...well, after Azula," Sokka heard Zuko muttering as he walked away.


	5. Quan Li and Iroh

Contrary to popular belief, turtleducks are not dumb. They are very smart, if I, Quan Li, crown prince of the turtleducks, do say so myself. I have, in fact, enough brainpower to observe another pair of princes, who seem parallel to my sister and I. People comment on how I have the wisdom to rival one of the human princes, Iroh, and I see the same cunning eyes of Prince Ozai in my sister, Princess Jing.

Prince Iroh often comes by our pond to feed us breadcrumbs. They are pleasant hours, and I have taken a liking to him. Prince Ozai, on the other hand, often throws rocks at us. He has even started throwing flames. Just today, two of our subjects were injured. Thankfully Prince Iroh tended to them. I mustered the courage to walk up to him, and tried to explain that we had many similarities.

Judging by his expression, not even Prince Iroh could understand turtleducks. Instead of showing agreement and us bowing to each other, he gave me a liquid called tea. I liked it, and I called my family over. They all enjoyed it. Except for Jing. Apparently, there are more important things to do.


	6. Betrayed Part One

**So, this should be the first part in a trilogy; the thoughts of Azula during three main betrayals, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee, and finally, her father. **

No one saw this coming. Not Mai, Ty Lee, or father. But Azula, she was a people person. Master of reading minds, strengths, and weaknesses. She could detect if a general was planning to quit from five minutes alone. She could find which suspects were guilty, in seconds.

But she couldn't see that her brother was leaving to help _the Avatar?_ At Ember Island, Azula thought he was going to open up. That she could start teasing him again, and he would fire back, instead of stalking away to his room. That he could be the big brother she was missing for three years. There were signs, though. He visited his uncle (she refused to call Iroh her uncle), he spent more time with Mai, like he was going to leave soon. He avoided her and Ty Lee, seeming to keep a secret. Because he was.

Then it happened. When she came back, surprised was an understatement. He went to join the Avatar, and teach him firebending. He left his throne, his honor, his country, and her.

At least she still had Mai and Ty Lee, and father. What if Zuko was gone? She had gotten used to that.


	7. The Tea Gene

Iroh didn't know what had happened. Lu Ten was good at making tea. So was Ursa. Even Ozai's wasn't that bad. But the tea gene just skipped Zuko and Azula completely.

Zuko called it leaf juice, and Azula enjoyed setting his tea bags on fire. Zuko smiled when he slashed whole piles with his swords, and they had a contest going; who could force the tea down their throats without grimacing. Azula usually won those, but Iroh could tell she barely manage to.

His tea wasn't that bad! At least he could take comfort that when they drank his brother's tea, they both turned around and gagged.  
Not only tea appreciation, but also tea making managed to slip out of the siblings' grasp. Azula's jasmine tea, now that was something to grimace about. And Zuko's ginseng was...quite bracing.

Perhaps Azula knew that, she could read people after all. That certainly explained why she always offered her tea. Zuko, having good intentions, snuck him some of his tea to his uncle.

"To wash away the taste of Azula's," he would explain. But what would wash away the taste of Zuko's tea?


	8. Choosing Colours

**I'm sorry to anyone who reads this story for the wait! It's just been really busy lately, so the updates _might_ not come as frequently as they did before...as always, I do not own Avatar; the Last Airbender or any of the characters below. **

"Purple represents royalty. That is what we are, royalty. Well, Zuzu and I. Noblewomen are close enough, so, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, purple is obviously the best choice," Azula stated.

"But red represents our home. Our clothes are red, the palace walls are red, and on our bending scrolls, fire is painted in red! Power, passion, life! Red is-"

"Bo-ring. Red is boring, but pink is fun and bubbly! Everyone loves pink!" Ty Lee interrupted Zuko.

"No way is red boring. Pink is the boring one," Zuko retorted.

"No. Black is the boring one," Azula said, trying to eliminate Mai's choice.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, we wouldn't look like fools if we wore black," Mai pointed out.

"We wouldn't look like fools if we wore purple, either."

"Or red."

"Or pink!" Ty Lee's statement was met with silence. Just then, Azula and Zuko's father came in.

"For once," Ozai started ,"Zuko has done something right. Your formal clothes are to be made in red."

Zuko didn't know weather to be happy that he won, or upset that he had been backhandedly insulted. He settled on wary about the smile Azula currently had.


	9. The Ship

The ship was leaving too fast. Father had forbidden her from seeing Zuko before he left. She wanted to at least be able to remember the ship he left on.

The ship was leaving too slow. She wanted it to be done with, so she could erase her brother from her mind quickly.

Azula hoped her brother would remember her, because she would hold on to the scraps of memories she still had of him. Hopefully Zuko would do the same.

Azula hoped her brother would sever all his ties from her, because she would. It would do no good for Azula to harbour emotions for him, now that he was disgraced.

Zuko he could have done worse as an older brother. So easy to tease. Sometimes he got angry, but he never actually hurt her.

Zuko was a pathetic older brother. Never able to do anything better than her. Always needed to be warned, and reminded of what he had to do.

Her mind was at war with itself, and Azula needed it to pick one side. The choice was easy. No one wanted her to be sympathetic, but father and all the generals wanted her to be merciless.


	10. Chan

**This drabble occurs right after the episode "The Beach" in season 3. I do not own Avatar or any of the characters below.**

"You guys are in so much trouble! My father will hear about this!" Chan yelled.

"Oh, we'd be happy to see him," she answered sweetly.

"He's coming home tonight," Chan said smugly, "it should only be a few more minutes. Make yourselves comfortable."

Mai and Azula discussed battle tactics and Ty Lee pestered Zuko with questions while they waited.

"We're home, Chan!" Admiral Chan called as he stepped into the house and gawked in horror, seeing the guests sitting on their couch.

"Chan, why?!" his mother whispered, horrified.

"These four ruined our beach house!" he gestured wildly towards the group.

"What can we say?" Mai stood up, "Chan got on our nerves."

"He flirted with my girlfriend," Zuko complained. Admiral Chan's face paled.

"He stood me up," Azula sneered. The Admiral's face was white.

"Dad?" Chan asked, "do you feel alright?"

"Chan. You're grounded. Forever. I'm thinking of sending you to the navy."

"Wh-what?"

"Really, how many Azula's are there that can bend blue fire?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Now, no one is to hear about this, clear?" Azula demanded.

"Of course, princess!" the Admiral agreed before escorting them out the door.


	11. Letters to Sea

**A/N; Hello, any readers! I'd like your opinion on how many chapters you think this story should have, so please leave a number in the reviews!**

Hi, Zuko!

How's your life on a boat? I heard that they have horrible food, is that true? How long is the boat? Is your Uncle okay?

Love, Ty Lee

* * *

To Ty Lee,

Boring. The food tastes horrible. Long enough for bending practice. Uncle is well. How are you?

From Zuko

* * *

Hi, Zuko!

The food can't be as bad as my mom's. Even my pet hawk won't eat it! I'm doing well, I guess. My father keeps on confusing me with Min Lee, so he forgot I'm allergic to ash bananas. I'm writing this in bed.

Love, Ty Lee

* * *

To Ty Lee,

You're right, the food here is better than your mother's. The messenger hawk actually ate it. I wish you a quick recovery.

From Zuko

* * *

Zuko,

My mom and I had a fight. Azula wanted to see me, but I couldn't, so she sent Ai Lee out. Azula could tell the difference, she got mad. My mom blames me, so she sent me to sleep outside, but I smuggled some parchment out. I might take time to reply to your next letter. I'm joining the circus.

Ty Lee


	12. Coming Home

"Really, we can't dismiss your failure at Ba Sing Se," Azula said. My brother made a motion for her to quiet, but I could tell that he approved.

"That isn't true!" Zuko exclaimed, "I'm sure you had a good reason!"

Even though Ozai wasn't quieting his son, his glare betrayed his thoughts.

"Brother," Ozai asked in mock concern, "you seem tired. Would you like to rest?"

Trying to get rid of me? Very well, I didn't think that I could stand Azula's insults much longer.

"You're right," I said, "I am very tired. I will be in my chamber if you need me."

I walked to my rooms. I had a good reason, indeed. I couldn't tell how much Ozai let his children here. Certainly the palace gossip. I sighed and lay down. Minutes later, Zuko woke me.

"Uncle, do you want to come with me to feed the turtleducks? Father is training Azula, so we have some free time."

Training Azula. My brother clearly showed favouritism to his daughter.

"Uncle?"

Oh, the turtleducks. Lu Ten and I used to feed the turtleducks. Before he went to join the army.

"Of course."


	13. Letters to a Brother

**This chapter is for JD Lance, who suggested to write more letters! Sorry to any readers for not updating in a while, I hope you're still reading!**

Dear Zuzu,

How is your banishment?

Azula

* * *

Azula,

You know it's miserable. And stop calling me that!

Zuko

* * *

Dear Zuzu,

Stop calling you what? Zuzu? How are you and Uncle Fatso?

Azula

* * *

Azula,

Yes, Zuzu. Uncle is not fat! He just...gained a couple of jīn. We're fine.

Zuko

* * *

Zuzu,

You will forever be known as Zuzu. "Just gained a couple of jīn." That means he's fat. Father has started teaching me firebending.

Azula

* * *

(Lost in transit)

Azula,

Fine. I hate you, just so you know. For the last time, he is not fat! It's nice that father is teaching you firebending.

Zuko

* * *

(Lost in transit)

Zuzu,

Are you so jealous that you aren't even replying?

Azula

* * *

(Lost in transit)

Azula,

Are you just too busy with father's firebending lessons to reply to me?

Zuko

* * *

(Lost in transit)

Zuko,

It's fine. I don't need your letters. You're a failure. Father thinks you're a failure. I don't need a failure's letters.

Azula

* * *

(Lost in transit)

Azula,

I'm actually glad you've stopped sending letters. You know why? Because mother thought you were a monster and she was right. Always messing with people. I don't need letters from a monster.

Zuko


	14. Conversations

"Hey Zuko."

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the beach to play?"

"We have to wait until father comes back."

"I bet you're just scared."

"I'm being dutiful, not scared!"

"Scaredy cat-hawkl!"

"You aren't going out either. Are you scared?"

"I'm being dutiful."

* * *

"Hey Zuko."

"Yes?"

"How come you don't have to wear a frilly dress like I do."

"Because I'm not a girl, duh."

"You could have fooled me."

* * *

"Hey Zuko."

"What?"

"Bet you can't firebend!"

"You can't either!"

"I can, see!"

"Whoa, Azula, that's awe-."

"I firebent before you, ha!"

* * *

"Hey Azula."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that father likes you more?"

"Of course he does."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, mother likes you better, so it's only natural that father favors me."

* * *

"Hey Azula."

"Zuzu."

"I can firebend!"

"Took you long enough."

"But aren't you happy for me?"

"Why should I be?"

* * *

"Azula."

"Zuko."

"Is it true? I'm going to be banished?"

"Yes. But you just have to catch the avatar, and you'll be home in no time!"

"You don't have to patronize me."

"Well, there's nothing honest I can say to cheer you up."


End file.
